Finished Story and a Family Reunion
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: In 'Story of Two Lost Loves' we learned about Kate and Ari's life together before her visit to Israel and also they were alive. Now we hear from Kate about things Abby didn't know and in the end...find out something Eli David kept from everyone.
1. Normal Day at the Office

Finished Story and a Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters…just their kids.

Note: Picks off after 'The Story of Two Lost Loves', rest of the story is told by Kate where Abby told the first part.

To understand the story better, read **'The Story of Two Lost Loves'** first, you might become confused if you don't.

Spoilers: Talks about the following episodes: Bikini Wax (2x18), Conspiracy Theory (2x19), Red Cell (2x20), Hometown Hero (2x21), SWAK (2x22) and Twilight (2x23).

* * *

Team Gibbs is back together, however half are family…related mostly by marriage. Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Haswari was married to Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo's brother, Ari Haswari, while Ziva herself was married to fellow agent, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.

They all stuck together as if they were more blood family then related by marriage. The only oddity of the group was Special Agent Timothy McGee, who had no relation to any of the team…but he was treated as a brother to all the agents. They picked on him but if someone threatened him…hell came down.

Their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was like a father figure to them all, Ziva especially. He was fiercely protective of his team, however reprimanded them if they were out of line…that came with head slaps.

The team worked closely with the FBI when it came to counter terrorism; Ziva's brother and Kate's husband, Ari Haswari, worked as a civilian liaison in helping to counter terrorism as he once ran terrorist missions as a double agent for Mossad. His loyalty however was presently his family, making him a suitable candidate for FBI missions.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; JULY 29, 2011, 13:00

Kate and Ziva sat talking about their children as the team ate lunch. Tony had gone to the NCIS daycare center to check on his daughter and niece, who were only three months and two years old.

Gibbs was speaking with the Director Vance while McGee was updating the base's security system as he normally did every month.

It was a normal day, a day in which paperwork took top priority due to no cases. On those days, things were slow and the Haswari-DiNozzo family normally spoke about things of the past or present.

While Ziva's daughter was only three months old, the Haswari children were old enough for school. Twins, JT and Mike were in pre-school while their sister, Sarah was in kindergarten…all three attended the Melvin J. Berman Hebrew Academy in Rockville, not far from their home.

"The tuition is very high, why do you have them go to Berman if it is high?" Ziva eyed her sister-in-law; she could not understand why Kate and Ari sent their children to the Hebrew Academy when the tuition was so high.

"We prefer it to public school…plus it helps them learn of their heritage. I prefer them to learn about what they should and not what they can learn." Kate took a bite of her sandwich.

Kate was still Catholic and attended Mass every Sunday while her husband, sister-in-law and children attended the local synagogue on Saturdays. They raised their children in the Jewish faith, that of their father and aunt. On occasion Sarah asked why her mother didn't go to the synagogue with the family and her parents always said that Kate's faith was her own while the other members of her family had their own faith.

"I know your income is more than mine and Tony's but it's too much. I know Tony and I won't send our daughter to Berman."

"You might," Kate eyed Ziva, "just depends on what you think she'll need when she reaches pre-school age. Trust me, Ari and I were looking for schools by the time Sarah was two…we just couldn't send her."

Ziva nodded, understanding what Kate meant. The agent still painted and ran her art business while working at NCIS once again. With Ari's income as well as her NCIS income, the art business just brought in more than they actually needed. Their children already had their college tuition in bank accounts.

"What about those last months…before your death?" Ziva eyed her sister-in-law, "Abby never told us about those…she didn't know did she?"

Kate shook her head, "no, after my visit to Israel, I stopped telling Abby because it could get her killed. I know she truly believed Ari shot me, when in actuality he didn't."

"What were they like…the time you spent with my brother?"

"They were hard, we knew what would occur. I was acting like my normal self while in actuality…I was living my last few months as an NCIS agent and being a friend to Tony and McGee. No one knew what was really going on in my personal life."

"Tell me…about that time with Ari." Ziva eyed her and Kate nodded, preparing to tell the story.

"It was better, once we reunited...before we went to Israel. In fact, I believe I was happiest then."


	2. First Day of a New Life

Note: This chapter takes place the morning after Ari and Kate reunite (**Chapters 19: Your Return to Me** and **Chapter 21: Call and Words of Love**).

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 19, 2004, 07:30

Kate walked out of her bathroom into her bathroom, dressed for church, to find Ari still asleep. She smiled and walked to the bed, sitting down.

"For someone who sleeps till 0330, you're waking up late." She whispered into his ear and watched as his eyes snapped open, rolling onto his back. "I'll be back later…Abby and I have a lunch date after Mass."

"Enjoy your day my Caitlin." He kissed her hand and eyed her. "I have work I can do."

Kate smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him. "Don't work too hard; I'll make you dinner tonight."

She stood and walked out of the bedroom, grabbing her keys and purse before leaving.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, ST. BENEDICT CATHOLIC CHURCH; DECEMBER 19, 2004, 11:00

Kate waited on the steps of St. Mary's for Abby; she was waiting for Abby to finish with the sisters. Finally the Goth came out and looked at Kate, smiling.

"I expected you to run home." Abby looked at her and Kate shook her head. "Come on, early this morning you were exclaiming how you…"

"Abby…" Kate eyed her and Abby laughed, "yeah, it was pretty magical…sorry he hung up on you. So, we still on for lunch?"

"Yeah, of course…unless you have to rush home."

"No, he has work he can do." They walked to Kate's car, as she had picked Abby up that morning. "He's very open to allowing me to have my religion and have my life as well as keep my life with him."

"Wow, I would think he'd try to control you…considering what I heard about the morgue and when he kidnapped you." They got into Kate's car and the agent started her car. "So…he doesn't control you in any way?"

"Nope, here's how it works…I live my life, he lives his and then we have our life together."

"So, two religions, two countries, two jobs but one life," Abby nodded, "has to be the strangest relationship I know but if it works…it works."

"Seriously…the strangest, come on Abby…Tony has stranger relationships then mine." Kate drove to the nearest La Madeline's…a four mile and seventeen minute drive.

"You do have a point there but Tony is loyal to Gibbs to a fault…he'd never date an enemy of Gibbs's."

Kate laughed, "even if she was blond, had large breasts and freely slept with him?"

"Yeah, that is true but I think he'd realize his mistake when Gibbs slapped him silly."

Kate was laughing when her phone rang, "can you tell me who is calling?"

Abby took Kate's phone and looked at it; it said 'David' so Abby eyed it. "David?"

"Oh, that's Ari, I'll explain that far afterwards." Kate took the phone and opened it. "Hey, what's going on?"

"_I just spoke to my father; I must leave again but only for a short while my love."_

"Call me when you get in country?" Kate asked with sadness, "or wherever you go?"

"_As I always do, enjoy your time with Abby and I will talk to you later. I will miss you my Caitlin…I shall bring you back something this trip."_

"You don't have to…look; Abby saw my phone so I'm going to tell her about the name okay?"

"_Use careful words Caitlin, I shall speak to you when I land. I love you my Caitlin."_

"Love you too, see you when you return…bye." Kate hung up and shut the phone, throwing it in the back.

"Everything okay?"

"Ari has to go out of country…just for a few days. His father's family name is David…so the phone comes up as David."

"David…you make it sounds like Dah-veed, not David?"

"Israeli names…" Kate eyed Abby and the Goth nodded, "I'm going to miss him."

"He'll make it up to you…doesn't he always?"


	3. Christmas Eve

Note: In the previous story **'Story of Two Lost Loves**' we find out in **Chapter 23: Kate's Visit to Israel**, that they were engaged. In **Chapter 21: Call and Words of Love**, we find out that both were talking about marriage and children.

**The big question**: When does Ari propose **or** does he and Kate just reach a state of 'we're engaged even though you didn't propose'?

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER 24, 2004, 19:30

Tony, McGee and Kate sat going over papers, their suspect didn't use a computer for anything…old school Gibbs had said.

"It'll be New Years by the time we get done with this case." Kate eyed her watch, Ari had not contacted her in a week and she was hoping he'd call on Christmas or Christmas Eve. "Doesn't Gibbs know that its Christmas Eve and people have personal lives?"

"Are you kidding, he doesn't even let us go most Sundays, why do you think he'll let us go on Christmas Eve?" Tony shook his head and went back to the papers. They sat in the middle of the bullpen on the floor. "Do you see anything that looks like it could be a phone bill?"

Kate's cell phone rang and she stood to get it but Tony had gotten it before her. "Tony don't."

"Why?" He eyed the front to find the name '_David_' and laughed, "boyfriend Kate?" She tried to grab it and he flipped it open, "Kate Todd's cell phone, she's currently unavailable…can I take a message?"

"I'm here, DiNozzo's playing a joke." She spoke loud so that Ari would hang up; she knew he would only speak if it were her or Abby..

"Hello?" Tony spoke again and heard a dial tone, "he hung up…sorry."

Kate took the phone and sat at her desk, picking up the office phone and dialed Abby. "Hey Abby, can you do that favor for me…yeah, okay thanks. I know…I'm waiting for that call so…alright see you at Christmas Service." She hung up and looked at her phone as it beeped, showing a text message from Ari.

_I will see u soon, hurry home…for x-mas. A._

Kate laughed at his ability to text; she never took him for one to be able to text. She could barely text herself. Tony looked over her shoulder and eyed it.

"Home…not if you don't get out of here soon."

Kate pushed him away and closed her phone, placing it at her waist before heading back down to the floor. After silence and McGee and Tony going through a round of 'you take that stack, I take this one' Gibbs entered the room. He looked at them all, she spoke.

"We barely have anything Gibbs…Hepton kept everything from small notes to trash."

"Why are you still here…its 2100 on Christmas Eve…don't come in till Monday at 1400 and that's an order."

"Thank you." Kate grabbed her stack of papers and shoved them in the box nearest to her. She stood to walk down to the evidence garage to hand in the boxes she had but Gibbs took them.

"Go, I'll take them down…have a good Christmas."

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek, "thanks Gibbs…Merry Christmas."

She grabbed her bags and headed out, opening her phone as she did.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 24, 2004, 22:00

Kate walked into her apartment and shut the door, calling out as she put her bags and coat up.

"Ari…I'm home." She closed the coat closet and slipped off her shoes before heading to the kitchen, Ari stood making coffee or tea, she couldn't tell which. Placing her hands on his back, she smiled and kissed him through the thin black tee-shirt. "Hey…I know you don't celebrate Christmas so why tell me to hurry home?"

He turned and handed her a cup of green tea, she smiled when he kissed her. "Come, I know you will be spending Christmas with your family tomorrow so I will spend tonight with you."

Both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Ari handed her a long thin black box once she was comfortable. "What is it?"

"Just open it my love…I bought it while I was in Israel." Kate opened the box and found a gold chain with a single diamond pendant on the chain. Ari lifted the necklace out and placed it around Kate's neck. He kissed her neck before speaking, "it is better seen and less likely to be destroyed then a ring."

Kate looked at him, "I don't understand."

"Our future engagement my Caitlin, this you can wear whenever you wish…knowing what is ahead for us."

Kate smiled and fingered the necklace, "I love it…you bought it in Israel?"

"I was there; I decided to look upon one of Israel's known markets…diamonds."

"I love it." She laid her head on his chest and soon felt his arms fold around her, "and I don't have to worry about people asking me who my fiancé is, causing issues and searches."

"I knew you would like it," he kissed her head and Kate smiled, "know in the future, when everything is alright…you will receive a ring, just as perfect as you are."

"I don't care…the necklace is enough, it is perfect because it's from you and you chose it especially from me." Kate closed her eyes, "I'm tired, Gibbs worked me till 2100…I should get to bed before I fall asleep here." She yawned as she stood out of his arms, "you can call Tel Aviv before coming to bed."

She smiled and walked to the bedroom, allowing Ari to call into Tel Aviv as he always did.

Opening Ari's bag, which sat by the bathroom door near her closet, she pulled out one of his black short sleeve shirts. He wore black most of the time, which gave her opportunities to steal his shirts as they were almost all alike.

Zipping his bag, she shed her clothes and placed them in the laundry hamper before pulling his shirt and climbed into bed. A chuckle came and she turned to find Ari at the bedroom door.

"I have wondered why my clothes have become low in numbers…I should have looked to you for them." She smiled as he came to join her in bed, "why do you steal them Caitlin."

Kate laid her head on his chest and smiled, "you leave so often, when I wear it, it's like you're holding me." She moved onto her elbow, to look down at Ari. "Will I ever become accustomed to it…it seems like I am but I'm really not."

"In time…it takes time my Caitlin, you are learning what most Israeli wives have by having their father's leave when they are young." He touched her necklace as it hung down, "we cannot say where we go, when we will come back or if we will come back at all. I already give you what I should not…where I go."

"Will it become easier?"

"With time." He smiled and traced her face, "most women wake to find their husbands gone, not knowing when they left, where they are going and when they will return. It is Mossad; only women who are Mossad and have Mossad officers as husbands, truly know what is occurring."

"You promised to leave Mossad…when is this mission over?"

"Caitlin…you know…"

"Just a month…not a day or time or a place, just the month; please give me that so I know how much longer this will occur. This isn't for NCIS…just me…Caitlin."

Ari eyed her, "too much information will place you in harm's way…you know I can only protect you…"

"Ari…please."

"May, it is over in May…now will you stop asking Caitlin?"

Kate placed her head on her hand as it rested on his chest, their faces inches away. "I will not ask again…I know I overstepped my right to know information by asking that…I'm sorry."

Ari ran a hand through her hair, looking at her. "Our separate lives will be over soon enough, soon we will be able to live a life together…just a few more months my Caitlin."

She yawned and moved to lay on her side, still facing him. "Will you be gone when I wake up?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, my men take off Fridays for religion and Saturdays they rest…a free day. I will be off tomorrow as well Caitlin, however gone by the time you wake up." He leaned over and kissed her head, "sleep well my Caitlin…Merry Christmas."

"Happy belated Chanukah." She smiled and closed her eyes, "you were gone so we couldn't celebrate it together."

"Next year we will," he smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, "we shall celebrate both together…I will make sure I have the entire month with you."

"Good." She smiled and snuggled deeper into the pillow, Ari reached over turned off her light.

He watched Kate for a while before falling asleep…content with everything that was between them.


	4. Valentine's Day

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; FEBURARY 14, 2004, 09:30

Kate walked into her cubicle to find a vase of roses on her desk; she smiled and eyed the card hanging from around the vase.

"Someone has a reason to be all happy today," She turned to find Tony, "boyfriend send you roses at work...must be a keeper Kate."

"My soulmate if you're wondering and yes he sent me flowers…it is after all Valentine's Day. Apparently you're upset about your lack of love life Tony."

She eyed the note on the vase finally and smiled.

_My Dearest Caitlin,_

_I thought you would like these after waking up alone; again I am sorry for not being able to wake you up but you already understand. I shall see you tonight my love._

_I love you my Caitlin_

_A._

"I love you too."

Tony eyed her, "did you just say the L word…is our Kate in love?" McGee stood and walked over as well, she eyed both men and sat down, "come on Kate…simple answer…has our little Katie fallen in love?"

"Call me Katie again and I will kill you, as for my feelings…they are none of your business."

"How long have you been going out with this one?" McGee asked in DiNozzo fashion.

"Almost five months," Abby came in and walked over, "however she barely sees him."

"Abby!" Kate eyed her and Abby checked the card, "he sent them before I arrived."

"Ah…sad he had to leave before you woke up."

Kate nodded and eyed her, "yeah but that comes with dating a man who travels to other countries for a living. I didn't show you what he got me for Christmas." Kate pulled her diamond necklace from under her shirt. "Got it while he was on business in Israel."

"Nice, how many carats?" Abby eyed her and Kate shrugged, "you don't know do you?"

"I didn't ask, it's the thought that counts…that and he said he spent a while looking for the right one."

Tony laughed and looked at the two women, "every guy says that."

"You don't know Kate's guy…he'd try to find Atlantis if she asked him to. He adores her, they are soul mates." Abby smiled and Kate nodded, "that and they're in love."

"Hey!" Kate looked at Abby and the Goth laughed. "Come on, we have to make room for Tony to speak about his current girlfriend."

"No Kate, I'm open to hearing about yours…what's his name?"

"David…his name is David." She used the American version of Ari's paternal surname. "And he's in his late thirties, travels for a living and I adore him…anything else you want to know Tony or can we move on?" She was pissed and both McGee and Abby had moved off.

"No, we're good." He put his hands up and backed off, Kate nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." Abby waved to Kate before leaving McGee behind her.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; FEBURARY 14, 2004, 17:00

Kate walked into the kitchen to find two empty plates, two empty wine glasses and three candles yet to be lit on the kitchen table. Going through the bedroom, she found Ari's bag by the closet door as it normally was but he was currently out of the apartment.

Figuring Ari was doing something for dinner; she walked into the bathroom and began to fill the tub. Pulling out sweats from her closet, she noticed a black shirt hanging up…pinned to it was a note from Ari…which made her smile.

_For you to keep, since mine tend to disappear._

Taking out the safety pin and the note, Kate placed them on her dresser before pulling the shirt off the hanger and smelt it. It smelled of Ari…a scent of spice, gun powder and sand.

She undressed and got into the bath, relaxing after a day of running after teenagers who had vandalized an Admiral's home. She wanted a week off and was tempted to take off Easter…maybe have Ari take her somewhere…possibly Israel to face the storm called his father.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; FEBURARY 14, 2004, 19:45

A knock made Kate look at the bathroom door, the door slid open slightly and she found Ari in the doorway. "I see you are relaxing yourself."

"Gibbs let us go early…got home at 1700, you weren't home though." She smiled and eyed him, pointing to her towel. Ari walked over and took her towel, wrapping it around Kate as she stood.

Helping her out of the tub, Ari held her and Kate smiled. "Come, you should get dressed and we'll have dinner…I have finished cooking."

"Why are you taking in this strange American holiday and making it special?" She eyed him, hand on his cheek, "it has to be strange to you."

"But not to you my love." He smiled and kissed her nose and cheeks, "I have seen many women disappointed over missed holidays…in England…and will not miss any with you."

Kate laughed and kissed him, "can we forget dinner for a while?"

"If it is what you want." He eyed her and she smiled, nodding as she kissed him again.


	5. Positive

Note: Happens during (Bikini Wax 2x18)

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; MARCH 14, 2004, 05:00

Kate woke to find herself alone, a normality as Ari's mission came to a nearing end. Getting out of bed, she headed to the bathroom and prepared for a bath when she realized something…her period was late…by a week.

She had not told Ari but she had stopped her birth control around Christmas. Grabbing an emergency test from under the sink…she knew that she was either pregnant or not and Abby would gladly take a blood test. Kate ran her bath, deciding to check after she finished.

They had discussed children but at the moment they were still considered enemies by their agencies…so to speak. Ari had two months left before his mission was complete and he faced his father. She knew his response however would be a smile…he had told her he wanted a daughter to spoil and a son to teach Hebrew and Arab ways…not Mossad as his father had. He had said at least two children if not more…neither spoke about birth control.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; MARCH 14, 2004, 05:30

Kate finished brushing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, placing her teardrop necklace around her neck…a nice change from her engagement necklace.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned over the pregnancy test that sat at the edge of the sink. She looked down and found herself smiling even though it was horrible.

_Pregnant_

"Well I guess you wanted to grace us with your presence before it was time." She found herself allowing her hands to slip to her waist, "you'll look like Daddy…its probable since his traits are dominant…black hair and big brown eyes…I'd love that."

She could actually imagine a little girl with Arab looks who was her father's world and a son who was identical to his father…that could laugh without knowing death.

Her cell phone rang and she walked into the bedroom, nearly tripping over Ari's bag in the process. Taking it from the nightstand, she found it was her child's father.

"Good morning." She could hear his smile through the phone, "I was just on my way out…what's up?"

She grabbed her purse and coat as she listened to his voice, _"I just wanted to say good morning, Caitlin what is wrong…something is bothering you?"_

"Nothing that can't wait till I get home tonight…I'll tell you then, I promise."

"_Are you sure, I can return home quickly as I am just meeting with a real estate agent before heading to work on my mission."_

"Its fine," she headed quickly to the bathroom and grabbed the test, "I'll tell you when I get home, just as you will tell me why you're meeting with a real estate agent."

Ari chuckled and Kate smiled, _"I have found a home for us…I have not settled on the house yet as I want you to be able to make it a home."_

"So I get to see it?"

"_This weekend, it is not but thirty minutes from NCIS near a local Hebrew school, a synagogue and a Catholic Church. I must go, she is here…I will see you tonight my Caitlin."_

"I love you."

"_As I love you, keep safe at work."_ The phone went dead and Kate closed her phone, locking the apartment door behind her.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; MARCH 14, 2004, 09:30

Kate looked into Abby's lab to find only the scientist; she went in and locked the door. The Goth eyed her, "something's up…what happened?"

Kate put her purse on the table and pulled out the test. "Run a blood test for me?"

"Are you kidding…roll up your sleeve. Ducky taught me how to do this…so I know how."

Kate rolled up her sleeve and Abby began to prepare to draw blood. "So I found out this morning…Ari had already left."

"He's always gone when you wake up…what time does he get up exactly." As she began to draw Kate's blood, Abby eyed the agent before her.

"0330 but it's because of the habit of getting up for Mossad. Normally he leaves after waking me but today he had to take care of some things…he called though."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, not till you say I am…he was with a real estate agent."

Abby eyed her, "if he's building something somewhere…"

"A house…for us," Kate smiled as Abby gave her a bandage, "he says I get to see it this weekend, I'm excited."

"So…when do you think you two conceived this baby?" Abby eyed her and Kate thought for a second.

"Valentine's Day…had to have been then…makes sense with a missed period." Kate smiled, "he made me dinner but I went straight for dessert…am I loosing it?"

"NO…come on, he spoils you like crazy." Abby began to start to run the test, "I should have the results by 1200 okay?"

Kate nodded, smiling as she did. "I'm excited…boy or girl it'll look like Daddy."

"Why?"

"My Caucasian traits versus his Arab…which will win?"

"Oh…right, sorry. So, can you handle two of him…two boys or a girl?"

Kate laughed and nodded, "yeah, he wants a houseful and so do I…at least two if not more."

"Wow Kate, you two need to fit in the time to make the little monsters…him being away and you working hours like Gibbs has you working…I doubt there will be time for more than two."

A knock made both turn, Kate threw the test in her purse and rolled down her sleeve before opening the door to find Gibbs.

"Sorry…we were talking boyfriends." Kate pointed to the door, "I'll go and come back later."

"I'll be here." Abby smiled as Kate left, looking at Gibbs. "What can I do for you Gibbs?"

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; MARCH 14, 2004, 14:30

As Kate, McGee and Abby stood going through mail, Kate realized what time it was and looked at Abby.

"Hey Abs?" Abby and McGee both looked at her, "got those results for me?"

"Yeah, they're in my purse…so no one would find them. Go have a look…feel free to shred them afterwards."

"I will." Kate abandoned the mail and walked into the other section of Abby's lab toward ballistics where she kept her purse in a locked cabinet. Punching in the code, she opened the drawer and pulled out Abby's purse, inside was a single piece of paper.

Preparing herself for the test, she took a breath and eyed the results to find Abby's big handwriting on the bottom in large letters.

YOU'RE A MOM…YAY!!!

Kate smiled and laughed, she quickly shut away Abby's purse and placed it away before walking into Abby's office area…shredding the results.

Abby found her smiling but made a signal and Kate composed herself so she looked like she did when she left.

"Find what you need?"

"Yeah, good tests results…thanks for running them."

"No big…so do you have time to take lunch and go shopping with me?"

"Yeah, if you can convince Gibbs…"

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; MARCH 16, 2004, 17:30

Everyone had left; Kate wanted to visit Abby before heading home to Ari. He had been hung up with his work and she had not been able to make it home so they had not seen each other in two days…three in actuality.

"Hey Abs, you here?"

"In here." Kate followed Abby's voice and found her at her desk with a white box. "I got this for the new mom…open it…it'll tell Daddy everything."

"You shouldn't have." Kate opened the box to find a beautiful embroidered fleece blanket, on it was beautiful embroidery.

_Precious and Beloved_

_Baby Haswari_

_November 2005_

"Abby…"

"I estimated your due date and I went with white and added blue embroidery…what do you think of the symbol…good or bad?"

Kate fingered the blue Star of David that sat in the middle, "perfect…this is an easy way to tell him, when?"

"I called it in right after you came by…the way you two are together it had to be. Not knowing if it was a boy or girl I went with just the name…_Baby Haswari_."

"It's perfect Abby," she hugged the Goth, "thank you."

"Now go home and tell him." Abby took the box lid and put it on the box, "before he wonders."

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; MARCH 16, 2004, 18:00

Kate closed the door to her apartment to find Ari on the couch reading a book. "You don't seem like the type to read." She shed her coat as he stood and walked over, putting it up as well as her purse…keeping the box.

"We know much about each other but there are still secrets." Ari smiled and kissed her forehead, "how are you my Caitlin?"

"I have something to tell…rather show you." She took his hand and they walked to the couch, sitting down. She handed him the box and he eyed her. "Open it, it'll explain everything…trust me because if I tell you…you'll never hear it."

Ari opened the box and eyed the blanket, Kate watched as he ran his hand across the name.

"I checked the other morning before you called and it said positive but I had Abby run an anonymous test…came back positive. She ordered it right after running the results…say something."

Ari looked at her and smiled, only kissing her. He cupped her cheek and held her gaze, "first you my Caitlin and now our child…in only half a year I have become happiest then I have in all my life."

"So you're happy?"

"Yes Caitlin, I am happy." He placed the box on the coffee table but removed the blanket…placing an arm around her. "Our child will be warm during its first Christmas and Chanukah…thanks to Abby."

"She thought it was appropriate…_precious and beloved_, I agree." She eyed him, "girl or boy?"

"I would prefer a daughter…to spoil and adore as if she was a princess."

"Sarah…after your aunt." She smiled, "a girl named Sarah…Sarah Zivyah Haswari after your aunt and sister."

"What do you want?"

"A boy like his father; one that is tall, dark and handsome but not deadly. I want him to be wise, strong and not take no for an answer…unless we say so."

Ari laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "that attitude reminds me of Gibbs…and you."

"Jethro Todd Haswari…JT to us." Kate smiled, "and here I thought naming our child would be hard."

"One day, girl or boy, our child will know where it gets its name…and why." He kissed her head and leaned forward, folding the blanket away, boxing it up. "As for names…I knew you would find names within moments…I thought of that as you showed me the blanket."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her, head against his chest. Kate smiled when she felt Ari's hands rest on her lower abdomen; she rested hers over his own. "I love you."

"I love you my Caitlin and our beloved child."


	6. Finding Tali

Note: Tali knew Ziva and Ari as they were at her supposive death...killers for Mossad. She knew them as Mossad officers who would never betray Eli or Mossad. She does not know their betrayal of Mossad or that they are Americans.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; JULY 29, 2011, 16:20

Ziva looked at Kate, "Ari was happy?"

"Overjoyed…why?"

Ziva shook her head, "I never pictured my brother as…"

"As what dear sister?" Both women turned to find Ari, he looked at them both. Kate rose and walked to her husband. "Hello my love…how was your day?"

"Boring, why are you here…Fornell isn't with you."

Ari chuckled and leaned down, kissing Kate. "Can't I just visit my wife since my brother-in-law happens to work with his wife?"

"No…we were just talking about me telling you about Sarah. Ziva can't imagine you as the happy-I heard-I have-a-pregnant-girlfriend type."

"I find that hard to imagine Zivyah…considering you were pregnant before marriage as well."

"Don't remind me…Tony just stared at me as if I was the plague." Ziva stood and walked around to her brother. "Are you going to tell him Kate?"

"If you mean tell him I'm pregnant again…he already knows." Kate eyed Ari, "we have no secrets…not anymore."

"Every relationship should be as easy as yours…not before your supposive death but now with the happiness and no secrets. Every time I turn around I feel like I am in a romance film."

"You sound like Tony," Kate smiled and laughed when Gibbs came in the bullpen, slapping Ari's head on the way…he'd come to do it occasionally. "Gibbs…don't smack my husband."

"I deserve to put a bullet in his head…be lucky it's my hand."

"Do not worry Caitlin; I will not lose my mind as Tony has."

That was a laugh from all of them, Kate, Ari and Ziva. Tony came in the room, "what, did I miss the joke?"

Ziva shook her head, "you were the joke Tony, calm down."

"I'm the joke…me, Zivyah Rachel Yosef DiNozzo…I am no joke. I will never be a joke…never in a million years."

Ziva laughed as hard as Kate, "come on Tony…you'll always be the joke of the family…I mean we aren't jokes and Ari…we do not joke about him. The children can't be joked about because they cannot defend themselves." Ziva looked at her husband, "you are the joke."

"Excuse me." They turned to see a young woman, she was a nurse. "I'm here to see Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo."

Ziva stepped over, "I am her…how can I help?"

"I work at Georgetown, we ran a DNA match for a Jane Doe who came in yesterday and it came up as you. No one wanted to call so I thought I'd come down and say you have a family member in the ICU…a young woman in her late twenties." She pulled out a photo graph and handed it to Ziva. "This is her."

Tony went straight for Ziva's desk and opened a drawer that held a note book, she taped pictures to it. He flipped a page and took the photo from Ziva…placing them side by side.

"It's Tali." Ziva and Ari looked at the photos; the resemblance was undeniable even after thirteen years. The picture of the Jane Doe and the picture of 16 year old Tali were identical.

"My father lied…yet again. How could he lie about Tali…of all the things to lie about?" Ziva began to cry and Tony hugged her, Ari looked at the woman.

"Her name is Tali David." He handed her a piece of paper, "we will be there as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll call the doctor and meet you there."

The nurse left and the small family huddled together; Ziva had been the closest to Tali so she was overjoyed that Tali was alive yet saddened that her sister had once been declared dead. "I need to call my mother."

"On the way Ziv…we're going to the hospital Boss." Tony eyed Gibbs who just pointed to the elevator as if to say 'go now!' and no one argued with him.

"Hey Tony." Tony hung back and looked at Gibbs as he grabbed the agent at the elevator, "have her transferred to Bethesda…I'll arrange it."

"I will, thanks Boss."

* * *

GEORGETOWN UNI HOSPITAL, ICU, ROOM 134; JULY 29, 2011, 17:40

Kate and Ari waited for Tali's doctors in the waiting room, by now McGee and Gibbs were with them. Ziva and Tony were in the room, Ziva sat beside her little sister…taking her hand.

"Tali…its Zivy." Ziva eyed Tony and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "come on Tali…wake up."

A knock made them turn, it was McGee. "Gibbs said to get you; the doctor is with Ari and Kate. I'll stay with her for a few moments while you two go."

Ziva stood and leaned down, kissing her sister's head. "It'll be okay Tali…my friend will be here if you wake up. Don't be scared of him if you do."

Tony and Ziva walked out to the waiting room, while they did McGee sat down beside the bed.

"My name is Tim and I'm a friend of your entire family…you know your sister and brother and their spouses. Ziva's quite an American…different from the girl you knew probably…has to do with Tony…her husband."

Tali moved her head and opened her eyes, she found McGee looking at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tim McGee…a friend of Ziva's. You're safe."

"If you are a friend of Ziva's then you are Mossad…I am not safe. Just kill me now…don't take me back to the director…please I beg of you."

"No Tali…Ziva isn't Mossad anymore…neither is Ari."

"They will always be Mossad…they were born Mossad. Just kill me now…before I have to watch my sister or brother kill me…my father used me enough."

"She goes by Zivyah sometimes…I guess by that you know she's not Mossad. Apparently she dropped her family name upon entering. She lives here in America with her American husband; your brother Ari is married to an American as well. Ziva has a daughter and Ari has four…well five kids now, Kate's pregnant again."

"Zivyah has children?"

McGee nodded and pulled out his wallet…Davidah was his goddaughter as well. He carried a picture of her in his wallet…of Ziva and Tony with Davidah. "Here," he handed Tali the photo along with one of Kate and Ari and their kids. "That's Ziva and Tony, her husband and their daughter Davidah but we call her Vidah."

"Who is this with Ari?"

"Kate, his wife and their kids. Sarah is five now, the twins are four and Leora is two years old."

Tali looked at him, "they seem happy…are they?"

"Very and thankful to be away from Mossad. To marry Kate, Ari had to fake their deaths…he loved her enough to leave Mossad and Ziva just deserted it."

Tali smiled, "Tim right?" He nodded and she handed the photos back, placing her hand on his. "Thank you…I thought if I was found my siblings I would be taken back to Eli in a body bag but I have my Zivy again and Aryeh…that is what I call Ari. Where are they?"

"McGee, what the hell are you doing?" Ziva rushed in and pushed him out of the way, "Tali…I'm so happy you are alive. Eli lied and said you were dead…of all the things he could lie about."

"Tim says you deserted Mossad…that you left and Ari faked his death to leave for the woman he loved. Your baby is so precious Zivy…I want to see her in person."

"You will, do you wish me to get Ari?" Tali nodded and Ziva looked at McGee, "go get Ari."

"I feel safe with him Zivy…you go please and get Ari."

Ziva nodded and left, McGee took Tali's hand again. "You're quite good at taking in everything so fast."

"David…we learn to absorb when we should be taking out first steps."

"Yeah but Eli's dead…last year." Tali smiled, "everyone was jumping up and down. What happened to you?"

"In due time Tim," she smiled and McGee turned to see Ari with Ziva. "Aryeh…you're alive."

Ari hugged his sister and she smiled, "you are alive Tali…when Eli told us you were dead…it broke Zivyah the hardest."

"But I am safe…Eli is dead and I am free to live once again. You have children Aryeh…children and love…no one believed you would find that."

"Yes my little sister you are free."

* * *

What is wrong with Tali? What has she been through and what did Eli David do to her?


	7. Diagnosis

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, ICU, FLOOR 3; JULY 30, 2011, 12:00

Ziva sat with Tali as she spoke about the past…what had occurred with her. The doctors found that she had severe liver damage due to years of being injected with Sodium Amytal or truth serum. Her only hope was a new liver and the wait was too long…the doctor said Tali would probably die before she received a new liver.

Vance and Gibbs were trying all avenues to get Tali an American citizenship; she stood a far better chance of receiving a new liver as an American and not as a resident alien.

"I could never break," Tali looked at Ziva, "no matter how much he gave me…I never broke. Eventually he realized that nothing would work so he threw me to his men like I was a piece of meat. Just because I loved the enemy…I know how Aryeh felt but unlike him, I lost the man I loved and our child due to Eli."

Ziva squeezed her sister's hand, "you're safe now."

"But dying…all due to our father. He was always angry that I never showed interest in Mossad like you and Aryeh had. I never expected him to use my love against me. I watched him murder my child…yet I never broke."

"What did the baby look like?"

"He was beautiful…I named him Isaac, after our grandfather." Tali smiled, "his eyes were brown and warm…he had this look of peace in his eyes. He only lived two days due to his grandfather's cruelty."

"He is no more; he can harm no one else." Ziva smiled and pushed her sister's hair out of her face, Tali had straight hair instead of curls. "You my sister will find someone else to love…someone to spend your life with, have children."

"I will die Zivy, we both know that."

"We have hope…hope that your reunion here is not short lived." Tali eyed Ziva and squeezed her sister's hand, Ziva smiled. "Besides, we need you to get better...we can't lose you again, not after we've just found you."

A knock made them look at the door, Kate was there. "Gibbs said to relieve you Ziva…I'll take over."

Ziva smiled and bent over, kissing her sister's head. "I'll see you soon Tali."

Ziva left and Kate sat down, she smiled. "How are you doing today Tali?"

"Better then yesterday but still dying…I have to ask how you fell in love with my brother; he was a murderer and a killer."

"I just did, I can tell you about our life right after finding out about Sarah. Your father ordered Ari to kill me but he couldn't. We had to plan to go into hiding."

"He was a monster…Eli had no compassion what so ever."

"Ari has a gentle side to him…he has never raised his voice to me and has never laid a hand on me unless it is out of love."

Tali smiled, "we never thought Aryeh would find a person to love, I always thought he would be a killer. Tim said that he faked his death to live a life with you."

"We both had to fake our deaths."


	8. Facing the Facts and a Girl's Night

Note: Takes place before and after **Hometown Hero (2x21)**. Abby and Kate were unable to make it to the spa due to the case.

* * *

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; MARCH 30, 2005, 07:00

Kate stood unpacking; they had just gotten in from their flight. Ari had told her what had to be done while they waited for their flight in Germany as they had to catch a flight from Tel Aviv to Germany and then a flight from Germany to Washington.

She was pissed at his father, pissed as she could get. She had yelled several times at Ari and he just nodded, speaking to her with the gentle voice he always held toward her.

"I want to kill him." Kate spoke and Ari looked at her from where he stood in the bedroom doorway. "Is there a way to kill him without causing an international crisis?"

"I'm afraid not Caitlin."

"I have to give up everything because of him."

"I will speak to him again…or at least try. Perhaps I can persuade him to see that this is not as horrible as he sees it."

"Ari," Kate looked at him and he walked over, pulling her into his arms. "I can't tell them anything, I have to plan my death. I just would like to live my life as it is…with you when I'm not working and still work at NCIS."

"It will not be like that for long; May 24 is the last day you are going to be Caitlin Todd." He pulled back and stroked her face, "I know it is too short of a time but at least it is time to spend with those you are closest with."

Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it, "hello."

_"Kate, its Abby…we got those spa reservations, this weekend. Are you back from…well of course since its Wednesday? So listen, we'll leave Friday afternoon so don't unpack your bags if you haven't…its easier that way."_

"That sounds great Abby, I'll stop since I just begun. So see you later today?"

_"Yep, did you enjoy Israel?"_

"I did," Kate found herself lying, to protect Abby most of all, "so see you later."

_"Yep, bye."_ Kate shut her phone and turned back to her suitcase, shutting the lid.

"Abby managed to get spa reservations for this weekend; we'll be gone all weekend." Kate looked at Ari, "I can enjoy the time with her and you can work on the plan."

"I hate this is occurring Caitlin," he placed a hand on her cheek, "but I am happy we can watch our child grow. I love you my Caitlin."

"I love you too but I hate your father. I am glad you are nothing like him."

He nodded and kissed her head, pulling her into an embrace once more. "I must get to work, my men will be wondering where I've been. Have a better day at work if you can."

"I will."

He left and she just shut the suitcase, placing it away for her trip with Abby. Going to her closet, she pulled out clothes for work.

It was the start of the end of her life as she knew it, the days were counting down till May 24, she only had fifty-five days till she was no longer Caitlin Todd.

Spending a weekend with Abby was something she was looking forward to but she could not tell her best friend that she would die soon. She'd have to make up all the harassing jokes she made to Tony and try to be friendlier to McGee…help him become a better agent in her remaining time. She'd have to be a better agent to Gibbs and enjoy Ducky's company as much as she could.

Her days among them were limited and she planned to make the most of them…be better then she had been because the fifty-five days would pass quickly.

* * *

KATE'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM; APRIL 02, 2005, 17:00

Kate and Abby sat on her bed polishing their toenails. "I can't believe we couldn't get out reservations renewed."

"Come on Abby, this is much better." Kate smiled and pulled open the bucket of toenail polish Abby had brought. "What color?"

"Green brings out your eyes." Both turned to find Ari in the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, leave and I'll see you tomorrow evening." Kate looked at him and he nodded, leaving the bedroom. The apartment door could be heard closing so Abby looked at Kate.

"He does whatever you say…wow." Abby chuckled and pulled out a bottle of emerald green polish. "So…when are you going to get engaged?"

"We are engaged," Kate looked at Abby, "the necklace he gave me at Christmas was an engagement necklace…less likely to attach attention."

Abby put her hands up, "hold on…you're engaged to the man on Gibbs' Most Wanted List?"

"Yeah, it'll be a while before we get married…I mean I'm already pregnant."

Abby nodded, "did he like the blanket?"

"Loved it…we decided on names." Kate smiled, "Sarah Zivyah Haswari, after his aunt and sister or Jethro Todd Haswari, JT to us, after Gibbs and me."

"Damn, naming his kid after his enemy is a bit kinky."

Kate laughed and looked at Abby, "kinky…more of I respect him even if we're enemies. One day our son, if we have a boy, will know about his name."

"You're so in love with him…I hate to think what it'll be like when you tell Gibbs that you're engaged and pregnant with the man he hates."

Kate looked at Abby, "I won't be telling Gibbs," Abby eyed her, "I can't tell you anything besides I won't be with you all when my child is born."

* * *

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, ICU, FLOOR 3; JULY 30, 2011, 13:40

Tali shook her head and eyed her sister-in-law, "it must have been hard…not being able to tell your best friend everything."

"It was but I was keeping her safe by not telling her everything. In fact, not many people knew…just me and Ari and your mother and Sarah."

"It is a good thing Eli did not know."

"Ari tried to talk to him again, sent me a letter the day after the visit. He was pissed though, after putting myself in danger. Tony contracted the plague and I stayed with him even though it endangered my child. I wasn't infected but I was going to be leaving soon and it was something I could do…a last thing to help."

"You are a very good friend Kate and someone I know my brother can love for the rest of his life."

"I'd hope so…I love him more than I can explain and I'm the mother of his children."

Tali nodded, remembering the photo McGee had showed her. "Beautiful children too."


	9. Harsh Words

Note: Takes place during **SWAK (2x22)**, Kate waits for Tony's prognosis after leaving him with the doctors and Gibbs.

* * *

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, INFECTIOUS DISEASE HOLDING; MAY 05, 2004, 12:00

While waiting for Tony's report, Kate found herself waiting for a phone call from Ari. They had not been in contact for some time and the moment he found out about this…he'd come to her despite her being in a military hospital.

She expected him to yell at her for the first time when he found out she risked their child…not just being in the room with Tony but by taking the Streptomycin, it placed unborn babies at risk for development issues and could also induce miscarriages.

The minute she was found not to be infected, she requested the doctor stop the treatment in exchange for a mask. He had asked and she had revealed her pregnancy but begged him not to tell anyone.

Gibbs came over and looked at her, "how are you?"

"Good for now, worried about Tony."

He removed an envelope from his pocket, "Abby asked I give this to you, I told her I would."

Kate eyed the envelope and nodded, "could I get some privacy while I read this?"

He nodded and looked at Ducky, "let's get some coffee Duck."

They left and Kate sat down, she opened the letter and found not one but two letters. Abby had taken both letters from her mail and placed them in a blank envelope. One was long and the other short.

_Caitlin,_

_It is done, I am no longer with Mossad…my father has given me freedom. My Caitlin, I am returning to you and our beloved child. Keep safe my love._

_Ari_

She looked at the second letter and read it; she could feel his rage as it was present with each word.

_Caitlin,_

_How could you be so reckless with our child's life much less your own? I have been in Israel trying my best to talk with my father only to find out you have risked your life._

_Caitlin, do not do such a thing again. Despite your life is closing in, it does not allow you to forget the child inside you. You must keep it safe…please think next time my love. I shall see you soon._

_Ari_

Folding both, she put them back in the envelope and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ari's words were harsh to her, he had never been so mean yet he was correct.

As a mother, she had a responsibility to make sure she kept her baby safe. Her health had to be the top priority on the list of things to care for. If she was ill…so was her child, if she was healthy then so was her child…her child depended on her to live.

"Here." She looked up to find Gibbs holding coffee to her; she took it yet didn't drink it.

"Thanks."

He sat down and put a finger on the envelope, "can I read it?"

"No." Kate shook her head and folded the envelope up, placing it in her pocket. "It's personal."

"Well it's got you crying."

"My boyfriend is upset about me staying when I wasn't sick…he knows people who told him I wasn't sick. He said a few harsh things but it's not the end of the world."

Gibbs was silent before speaking, "no one should ever say anything harsh to you, they don't deserve you if they do."

Kate laughed, "and you never said anything to your wives that was harsh? I love him Gibbs, I mean really love him and one day we'll get married but for right now things are complicated. He has a right to worry about me and if it means saying something harsh to make me realize what I did…then he speaks harshly."

"He means that much Kate?" She nodded and he looked at his coffee cup, "I want to meet him."

"You already have, but I'm not saying anything more." She placed the cup of coffee on the nearby table. "I don't drink coffee anymore…thanks anyways."


	10. Plan in Action

Note: Takes place during **Twilight (2x23)**, right after Fornell tells the team about Ari being back. Kate fakes a reaction before calling Ari.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 21, 2005, 19:20

Fornell looked at them, everyone was a bit shocked by the news that Ari was back in town but not about killing Gibbs.

"I need to find Gibbs."

"If he's unreachable then he's unreachable." McGee went to his desk, "I can try to track him if you want."

"I'll be upstairs talking to your director, Agent Todd can you accompany me?"

"Yeah, but I need to make a quick phone call on the way."

They started up the stairs and Kate dialed Ari's number…he picked up.

"Hey, listen I won't be making it home for dinner tonight."

"_Why is that my Caitlin?"_ His voice was a bit nervous, Kate wondered why.

Kate eyed Fornell as he looked at her, "work, remember I told you about the man who kidnapped me last year…well he's back in town and we're going to arrest him."

"_You can try Caitlin,"_ he was laughing and Kate smiled, _"remember the plan Caitlin…your death is the only thing that saves our child. My father may say he's allowing you to live but it is a lie."_

"I know, so I'll see you when I see you?"

"_Of course Caitlin, I am waiting on Gibbs…do not worry I will not harm him."_

Kate smiled, "you never would, I love you…bye."

"_Goodbye my Caitlin." _

He hung up and Kate closed her phone, Fornell looked at her. "Boyfriend?"

"Fiancé, you're the first one I've told so keep quiet." Fornell nodded, "he's in travel and he just got back in town but Ari…you understand."

"Yeah, so I want you to be Gibbs' detail…I think the director would agree."


	11. Doing Anything For Love

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, ICU, FLOOR 3; JULY 30, 2011, 14:45

Kate eyed Tali, "he was scared just as I was but we knew the plan had to be put into action at that moment or Mossad would never believe it.

"But they did and you are alive. How did it happen, trading places?"

"Quite easy…we had planned to meet at that warehouse, to trade off."

"We're you upset…to leave everything you knew behind for Aryeh?"

Kate looked at Tali; the young woman did not know what love was or what someone would do for love. All her life she had been used by Mossad for Mossad…her happiness taken at sixteen by a father who used her in ways no one knew.

"When you love someone, you are willing to do anything. I loved Ari and my child…my daughter was what made me give up everything I knew. She would be dead as would I if Ari and I hadn't done what we did." Kate squeezed Tali's hand, "I hope you find love like that one day."


	12. Plan Complete

Note: Takes place during** Twilight (2x23)**, when the team raids the warehouse. Takes place up through the moment Kate is thought to have been shot.

* * *

NORFOLK, WAREHOUSES, BACK ALLEY; MAY 24, 2005, 13:20

The firing had stopped and Kate saw Gibbs head up the stairs, she saw movement by the corner and then watched as a woman came into the light. She was a mirror image of Kate, the agent walked over to her.

"You must be my shadow?"

"Alijah," her voice was identical to Kate's, "you must be the American that Haswari and his family want safe. It is said you already carry his child."

"I do, three months." Kate pulled off her jacket and gave it to her, Alijah wore the exact same clothes she did.

They traded gear and looked at each other. "May Allah bring you and Haswari happiness. I do this to despise David…he is an evil man." Kate put an earwig in her ear that would transmit to Alijah's…they could communicate.

"I thank you." Kate started toward the back as Alijah started up after Gibbs. It had taken only two minutes to trade gear but Kate knew Gibbs would not suspect a thing. Her life was over; the time with her team had been in their last moments in the car together.

* * *

NORFOLK, WAREHOUSES, INSIDE; MAY 24, 2005, 13:20

Kate ran out the alley and waited, she saw McGee by the car. She moved around him without being seen and ran toward the alley that Ari said he would meet her.

She could hear her shadow moaning before telling Tony something, her shadow must have known all about Tony…that had been part of the plan. Make her shadow look, speak and act like her. She had supplied information and the woman had been trained by someone.

_"Alijah,"_ she could hear Gibbs helping up her shadow. _"Laugh and tell him you thought you'd be dead before you got a compliment."_

She heard her double laugh and speak; only words filled the day till the single shot rang out. She knew in that moment that she was no longer Caitlin Todd…she was Kate Haswari David.

She found Ari climbing down a building ladder when she arrived at the truck, she hugged him instantly and held on…beginning to cry.

Ari pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears away. "Caitlin, shh my love."

"I'm dead to them," she was crying, "I've lost my entire life."

"No," he hugged her and she held on, Ari kissed her head as he spoke. "Your life is just beginning my love, our life is just beginning. Our child is safe, you are safe. As far as Mossad is concerned…I killed you."

She moved back and hit him, "it's your fault. If you hadn't made me fall in love with you…" she hit him several times before falling against him, sobbing.

Ari just picked her up and carried her to the car, placing her inside. "You will blame me for a while Caitlin but in the days to come you will see what we did was for our child." He kissed her head and brushed her hair out of her face. "Know I love you my Caitlin."

* * *

Now you know how Kate lived through the shooting...everything occured yet Kate wasn't killed.


	13. Ready to Die

MARYLAND, ROCKVILLE, HASWARI RESIDNECE; AUGUST 27, 2011, 12:00

It was Tali's birthday and despite everything that was going on with her medically; she would not spend her birthday in the hospital. Due to an ongoing case, even though it was Saturday, the only one able to pick her up from the hospital was McGee.

He took her to Kate and Ari's home, where they had a room for Tali ready. Kate had asked McGee to watch her for a while till she or Ziva got off since Ari was currently working a 24/7 terrorist cell case with the FBI and had not been home in a week.

"So what do you want to do?" McGee helped her sit down and then sat across from her; the two had talked often and enjoyed each other's company. She was even getting good at beating him online in the MMORPG they both were on. "I can make you lunch or at least try since Kate runs a kosher kitchen."

"I haven't had pizza in a while…can you order some?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" McGee stood and then looked at her, "cheese with mushroom like Ziva right?"

"No, cheese with pineapple and onions." Tali coughed and grabbed a nearby tissue, "sorry."

McGee bent down in front of her, "no Tali, it's not your fault…do you need anything else?"

"Just lunch." She smiled and looked at him, "they won't let me have any of the things I like at the hospital."

He nodded and stood, walking across the room to the phone. As he was dialing, Ziva arrived with Kate and Tony. Ziva walked to Tali and sat down.

"How are you little sister?"

"I'm dying Zivy…nothing has changed. I'm just glad to be out of that stupid hospital for a while. Tim is ordering pizza for lunch, I've wanted pizza for weeks now."

"Happy Birthday Tali." Kate hugged her sister-in-law and handed her a gift. "It's not much but I thought you'd like it."

Tali unwrapped it to find a five frame picture frame; pictures were already in it.

"I love it, thank you Kate."

She eyed the photos, one was of the whole Haswari-DiNozzo family, as Tali changed her last name from David to Haswari to rid herself of the man who's acts were killing her, together. Another was of all her nieces and nephews, the middle of her, Ziva and Ari. The last two were of Tali and Gibbs and Tali and McGee.

"Thank you sister." Tali hugged Kate and waited for her to sit beside her. "You have made me happy…all of you have."

"We only wish we could find a liver for you." Tony smiled as he sat beside Ziva, an arm around her. "The harsh reality is that none of us are a match for you, not even Ziva or Ari."

"I can only receive from an O positive or an O negative because I am O positive."

"I'm O positive." They looked at McGee as he came to sit down in the living room. "I offered to give Tali some of my liver…"

"And I told you no Tim…you cannot afford to leave your career for months to recuperate after giving me your liver." Tali looked at him, "besides…I am prepared to die."

Ziva looked at her sister, she had been there…ready to die after torture and belief she deserved it.

"Little sister," Ziva leaned forward and took her sister's hand. "I once believed I was ready to die, I believed I deserved it…I know the feeling you have. It seems so now but when you look at what is ahead…what can be, you will think differently."

"I have nothing ahead Zivy…I lost the man I loved to our father, I watched him murder my child in front of me…I could have stopped him yet I chose to remain silent. I allowed too many people to die for me…my time has ended. I will die with peace knowing my sister and brother are happy and no longer killers."


	14. I'm NOT God

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, TALI'S ROOM; SEPTEMBER 04, 2011, 12:00

Tali laid reading when a knock came on her door, she found McGee. "Hey thought I'd sneak some pizza in." She sat up and he came over and set down a small container. "Ari and Kate got into an argument for the first time yesterday."

"What happened?"

"She wants him to force you to get a liver transplant…he told her to back off and allow things to happen as they do." McGee looked at her and chuckled, "I've never seen them argue but they did, what was strange was that he never raised his voice at her."

"He doesn't." Tali eyed McGee, "he thinks that if he yells that he is abusing her. My father always yelled at my mother, Ari said he would never yell at his wife because yelling is just as bad as raising a hand."

"Makes sense but that doesn't stop Tony and Ziva from going at it."

Tali laughed and eyed McGee, "why do you come around as often as you do…since you are not family?"

McGee shrugged, "guess I kinda like you."

Tali smiled and eyed McGee, taking his hand. "You like a dying woman…you need to rethink your views on dating." Tali coughed and McGee handed her a tissue, "don't take pity on me."

"It's not pity Tali…its genuine care. I care that you have life ahead of you yet you choose to die. It's irrational and selfless…I agree with everyone when I say you don't have to die. If Ziva had allowed herself to die in Somalia…we would have never found Kate and Ari, she would have never gave birth to Vidah and most of all, Tony would have died as well.

"Life has choices and those choices affect decisions in the future. There are things that are going to happen but only if you live." McGee stood and leaned over, kissing Tali's head. "I'll see you later…try to think about what I said."

He left and Tali laid thinking about what McGee had said, he liked her and it wasn't out of pity. He was always sweet to her, sneaking things in and stayed when others couldn't. She'd go to her grave with the fact she adored him…how he treated her with care and kindness.

* * *

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, TALI'S ROOM; SEPTEMBER 07, 2011, 17:00

Kate and Ziva found Tali with the doctors filling out paperwork, "what's going on?"

Dr. Byers, Tali's doctor, looked at them. "We're preparing Tali for surgery; I'll give you a few moments before we need to take her."

Ziva looked at Tali and smiled, "they found you a liver?"

Tali shook her head, "no, Tim is in the next room being prepared as well."

"But Tali," Kate took her sister-in-law's hand, "what was that about being ready to die?"

"Tim told me that everything happens for a reason and my death may prevent things from happening in the future. Just like if Zivy had died in Somalia, they would have never found you and Aryeh and Vidah would have never been born.

"I'm not Yahweh; I cannot play as if I am divine. He is the one who chooses to take and give life…not me. I cannot allow my death to affect events in the future. I have been given a chance to live and I must take it." Tali smiled and looked at her sisters. "I will see you when I get out."

"Yes you will my little sister." Ziva hugged her sister before Kate did. "McGee will never be made fun of again…he's saving my sister."

"I like him Zivy, he's sweet and kind and he likes me too."

"Might as well add McGee to the family," Kate joked with the two sisters, "you'll end up marrying him in the future."

"Agents, Tali…its time." Byers had some of the nurses come in and they moved Tali out of the room.

Kate and Ziva made their way to surgical waiting, making phone calls along the way. McGee had been absent for two days and he had said he had been sick…when in fact he was helping Tali.


	15. The Future

MARYLAND, CHELTENHAM, FLETC; MAY 18, 2012, 16:00

McGee stood waiting by the entrance of the FLETC building when the doors opened and people flooded out. All in uniforms for the FLETC program; whistling when he saw who he wanted, McGee watched the woman walk over.

"What are you doing here Tim?" They hugged and McGee shrugged, "afraid I found some FLETC trainee to replace you?"

McGee laughed and they walked toward the parking lot. "Not at all, how's training?"

"Over finally, I graduate next week…Gibbs managed to get me a position at NCIS. He says that having me on the team should help since I'm the one with the best people skills."

"Tali." Both turned to find a young cadet, she held out a notebook and book. "You left these," the woman smiled at McGee. "I'm Jessica Dawson…who are you?"

"This is my fiancé, Tim McGee…he works at NCIS." Tali smiled and looked at Jessica.

"Seriously…you know someone from NCIS?" Tali laughed, most of the cadets in her class were trying to get to NCIS while others were doing other things. Jessica's reaction was defiently a blond reaction...even if she was brunette.

McGee rolled his eyes as Tali laughed, "I should; my sister, sister-in-law and brother-in-law all work there, my brother works with the FBI."

"Wow, that's like…how'd that happen?"

"A long story that lasts hours." Tali looked at McGee as his phone rang and he answered it.

"Right, okay Boss…I was just picking up Tali. We'll be right there." McGee closed his phone and looked at Tali, "Gibbs wants us, he said you're coming with us to the crime scene but strictly to observe since you haven't graduated yet."

"Sounds like fun, bye Jessica." Tali headed off with McGee, "wonder what it is…murder or something simple."

* * *

Tali was alive thanks to McGee and the organ transplant gave them a stronger bond. The truth of how Kate didn't die was out and everyone knew. Life for the Haswari-DiNozzo family was full of happiness and knowledge of a better future.

The only thing new that was occurring was the upcoming wedding of Tali and McGee and that Kate delivered another daughter, Elizabeth Kelly 'Lissa' Haswari, two months before.


End file.
